Deja vú
by Indanipuze
Summary: One-shot. Human-Au. IchiRuki. El único sentimiento que abarcaba su ser en ese momento era aquel que se prometió un día (hacia 18 años) no volver a acoger. Odio. Un profundo y latente odio hacia esa aberración que descansaba en los brazos de Byakuya.


**Disclaimer: **Bleach y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kubo Tite.

**Pareja: **IchiRuki

**Advertencia: **UA, muerte de un personaje.

**Nota de autor: **Esta es la primera historia que escribo. Fue inspirada en el arco de everything but the rain.

* * *

**Deja vú**

.

.

.

-¿Vas a salir hoy?- no era que quisiera controlarla ni "otorgarle permiso", solo quería saber dónde iba a estar por seguridad de sí misma (bueno, de ambas).

-Ayer estábamos conversando con Kanra sobre cosas de mujeres- decía mientras buscaba la filipina celeste en el closet- y nos dimos cuenta que a ella le faltan ciertos accesorios que ninguna mujer debe obviar- ¡aja! con que allí estaba la bendita prenda.

-Tu… ¿conversas con ella?- le fue difícil reprimir una carcajada de burla.

-¡Oye! ¡No te burles! ¡Claro que platicamos! Y de muchas cosas. Eso es lo normal-

-¿Estas consiente de lo que estás diciendo? cualquiera que te escuche pensaría que...-

-¿Qué?! Dime ¿qué es lo que haces tú cuando estás con ella?- no estaba peleando, era muy temprano para eso. Solo había alzado un poquito la voz porque le parecía ofensiva la reacción de Ichigo -Tú trabajas con ellos todos el día- buen punto -Y he visto que les hablas. ¡Y no lo niegues!- sus palabras eran tan ciertas como qu es igual a 4.

-¡Hm! ¿Cómo no voy a hablarles? ¿No ves que necesito que se queden quietos y no lloriqueen mientras los examino?- Esa "técnica" la había aprendido al observar a su propio padre, además de haber visto a algunos catedráticos realizarla. No era escéptico ni nada por el estilo, pero...

-Bueno, ya. Dejemos eso quieres. Si, si vamos a salir. Tengo pagos que hacer y quiero ir a comprarle algunas cos...- no pudo terminar de hablar pues él la interrumpió.

-Me hacen falta algunos libros de cuentos, bloques y... haber déjame ver...- el repentino grito le asusto.

-¡Ajá! ¡Ya viste como tú también hablas con ella!- el ceño fruncido de Ichigo estimulo el sentimiento de burla.

-¡Le leo los cuentos! ¡Eso es diferente! quiero que aprenda y que conozca. Es lo natur...- al notar lo que iba a decir decidió cambiar drásticamente el tema de conversación -¿Vas a ir a ver Byakuya-sama?- tenía que prevenirla, aunque claro, ella ya sabía del peligro.

-No. Mi papá debe estar muy ocupado y con eso de los secuestros, pues... Creo que no es buena idea- en verdad le asustaba la idea de enfrentarse con algo así. No porque fuera incapaz de defenderse, sino porque llevaba consigo a su primogénita. Ser fuerte y hábil no le daba el estatus de inmortal.

-¿Tienes miedo?- no iba a fastidiarla con eso. Ciertamente se deleitaba atacando su orgullo, después todo parecía que cada Kuchiki nacía con una dosis elevada y concentrada del mismo; sin embargo esto era diferente.

Él la amaba por lo fuerte, dominante, imponente, segura, hermosa, inocente, tierna y frágil que podía llegar a ser. Y tal vez eso último era la parte que más adoraba. El sentir que ella lo necesitaba, que era el único que podía protegerla aun cuando ella poseía las cualidades mencionadas.

Rukia abandonó su tarea para subir de nuevo a la cama y colocarse frente a él. Se sentó a la usanza tradicional.

-Si tengo miedo- lo vio directamente a los ojos al responder su interrogante. La seriedad, tranquilidad y veracidad que utilizó para expresar dichas palabras le decían a Ichigo que para ella eso era algo serio -No me asusta el enfrentarme a gente armada o que alguien trate de tomarme por sorpresa. Me aterra el hecho de que Kanra va conmigo. Me aterra el que no pueda defenderla y me sea arrebatada por esos desgraciados- tenía la mirada gacha y sus manos descansaban sobre su regazo -Imaginar perderla, las torturas y abu...- tuvo que buscar su mirada de nuevo para que le transmitiera seguridad.

El por su parte, estiro los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí. La vehemencia con que la abrazaba parecía querer forzar una fusión. Una fusión que la hiciera (literalmente) parte de él, para que así nunca fuera lastimada o algo peor. Y no solo a ella, sino tambien a Kanra.

-No temas- le decía mientras levantaba su rostro -Yo te protegeré siempre - y selló la promesa con un dulce beso.

* * *

-Cuando veamos a tu papá para almorzar, tendrás que enseñarle tus nuevas adquisiciones- decía con una gran sonrisa a la niña, mientras le abrochaba el cinturón.

_Después de la pequeña charla, Ichigo le había prometido que trataría de terminar lo más rápido que pudiera la consulta del día._

_-Pero y si...-_

_-¿Y si qué?-_

_-¿Y si se presenta una emergencia?-_

_-Pues hasta donde yo sé, no soy el único médico del hospital- mientras hablaban, él le servía el cereal (en su plato del horroroso conejo Chappy) a Kanra -Sí es cierto que Ury_ῡ_ es un tacaño, pero creo que si hay suficiente pers...- la aguda voz le interrumpió._

_-¡No! ¡De ese no!- decía la niña mientras observaba la caja de cereal que Ichigo tenía en la mano –Favo ¡el oto, el oto!- señalaba el infantil empaque que descansaba sobre la alacena._

_-¿Este no?- le preguntó con falsa confusión._

_-¡No! O favo ese, ese-._

_-¿Cuál es la diferencia?-_

_-Ese mío-_

_-Y si yo quiero comer de ese también- se recargo en la mesa y la miró directo a los ojos._

_-De acuerdo. Pero yo no quero oto- y allí estaba el rasgo que la hacía digna hija de Rukia. Terca al igual que ella._

_-¿Y no que no entiende?- _

_-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo acepto- respondió con fastidio y el ceño fruncido -¿Qué dices de lo que te acabo de proponer?-_

_-Que Kanra está presente y no crea que sea correcto que acepte tú "propuesta" delante de ella- _

_-"Eso" no. ¿No quedamos que desde las 6:00 hasta que el- con tono muy sugestivo e insinuante - cuerpo aguante?- le dio un beso en la frente -Nos vemos a la 1:00 en la Plaza del centro-._

La pequeña de 3 años miraba a su madre con diversión, claro que le enseñaría a su progenitor sus figuras deluxe edition de Chappy y sus nuevas pantuflas, crayones, impermeable, sandalias, biberones (los cuales ya existían pero ahora tenían un diseño renovado), etc. etc.

* * *

Habían planeado todo con sumo cuidado. Literalmente no se les había pasado ni un detalle por alto. Habían contemplado las inmediatas reacciones de Isshin, del MAL NACIDO de Byakuya (que el sexy pigmeo, como le llamaban a Rukia, agradeciera a su DESGRACIADO PADRE la situación en la que se iba a encontrar), de la misma Rukia y de Ichigo. El más peligroso de todos. Su noble profesión no demeritaba en nada su rango y entrenamiento militar.

A Isshin lo detendrían con la urgencia de un apuñalado, a Byakuya le notificarían de la quiebra del banco en el cual se encontraban los fondos de la corporación (alabado sea el momento en que la corrupción y el soborno se originaron), a Ichigo le asesinarían con un aparatoso accidente y a Rukia... A ella la raptarían junto con su mini pigmeo y la someterían a golpizas, torturas y abusos sexuales. Luego enviarían a Byakuya las cintas que filmarían, para que les viera sufrir. ¡Oh sí! La venganza contra ese MALDITO de Kuchiki seria dulce como la mismísima miel.

* * *

Una vez terminada la consulta externa, se dirigió a la sala de médicos donde sabía encontraría a Uryῡ. Faltaba media hora para la 1:00 y por alguna extraña razón (creía que tal vez por la plática que habían sostenido en la mañana) durante todo el día había sentido una desmedida zozobra y desesperación.

Abrió la puerta del salón y solo atinó a decirle a Ishida -¡Llámame sí surge una emergencia!-.

* * *

Kanra iba en el asiento del copiloto con los ojos tan abiertos, que no denotaban rastro alguno de sueño.

-¿Te gusta salir con mamá de compras?- preguntó Rukia al ver a su hija tan animada -Esto no es nada, espera que cumplas 15 años y verás cómo nos vamos a divertir. De antemano te advierto que tendrás que granjearte la voluntad de tu abuelo para que no se enfade cuando vea las cuentas de las tarjetas- eso último lo expreso en un susurro cómplice y divertido.

-Ya casi llegamos- dijo, al notar la imponente construcción que se vislumbraba desde la avenida en la que se encontraba -Espero que tu papá no tenga que regresar a trabajar. Hace mucho que no pasamos una tarde juntos- y no era que se quejara, simplemente adoraba pasar las tardes en compañía de su marido e hija. Y más si eran las tardes de los viernes.

Arribaron al lugar luego de unos minutos y como lo suponía, los parqueos exteriores estaban abarrotados. Por lo mismo, no le quedó otra opción que dirigirse a los niveles superiores de la torre de parqueos. Nivel 1, 2 y ningún lugar disponible (¡Vaya sí esos locos adolescentes, que según ella eran los que proliferaban en ese momento en el centro comercial, no eran numerosos! ¿De dónde salían tantos?). Sin embargo, al pasar al nivel 3 pudo vislumbrar el letrero que rezaba: 15 lugares disponibles a la derecha.

Se estacionó de retroceso para facilitar la salida de Kanra. Luego de bajarla, llamaría a Ichigo para decirle en donde se encontraba. Mientras se ocupaba de desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad de la niña, observó un automóvil azul que aparcaba 4 espacios a la izquierda de ella. No le dio mucha importancia al asunto, no obstante, lo que si llamo su atención fue el hecho de que de dicho vehículo descendieron 6 hombres vestidos de blanco que trataban (infructuosamente) de ocultar las armas o katanas que portaban.

Y fue el verlos aproximarse a ella con sonrisas retorcidas lo que hizo que reaccionara de la única forma como sabía hacerlo.

* * *

Algo estaba mal, muy mal, lo presentía. Rukia no había contestado ninguna de sus llamadas. "Tal vez porque va conduciendo" se dijo, sin embargo recordó que ella siempre utilizaba el accesorio de manos libres. Marco de nuevo y espero. Nada. ¡¿Qué rayos estaría haciendo que no contestaba?! Bueno, de acuerdo, probablemente se estaba volviendo paranoico, pero esa punzada en su pecho le decía que ese comportamiento no era normal en ella.

Se detuvo en el semáforo detrás del área de paso peatonal. Estaba tan absorto en sus cavilaciones, que no reparó en el vehículo que aumentó la velocidad al acercársele y le impactó por detrás. La fuerza del golpe lo hizo salir disparado hacia adelante, al tiempo que otro auto cruzaba la avenida.

* * *

A la 1:30 p.m. Kurosaki Isshin recibió en su clínica a un hombre apuñalado en la espalda. Kuchiki Byakuya fue notificado por su mano derecha, Abarai Renji, que el banco en el cual la corporación guardaba el fondo de reserva (medio billón de dólares aproximadamente) se había declarado en bancarrota.

A las 2:30 p.m. Kurosaki Isshin recibió la noticia de que su hijo, Kurosaki Ichigo, había sufrido un aparatoso accidente automovilístico y al parecer estaba fallecido.

Kuchiki Byakuya atendió la llamada del presidente del consorcio dueño del centro comercial, quien después de darle sus más sinceras condolencias, le comunicó la muerte de su hija.

* * *

Despertó extremadamente adolorido y desubicado. Rígido y casi sordo. Apenas vislumbraba siluetas, sin embargo como un rayo, llego de nuevo a él esa horrible sensación -¿Donde esta Rukia?- fue casi un susurro, no obstante los que estaban a su alrededor si fueron capaces de escucharlo.

* * *

¡¿Por qué rayos no le había dejado ingresar a la sala de operaciones?! Por el amor de Dios, él también era médico. Realmente se estaba desesperando. Su mente estaba en un estado completamente anárquico, parecía que sus pensamientos viajaban a velocidad de la luz. ¿Cómo era posible que la historia se estuviese repitiendo? Ichigo simplemente no podía morir, porque si lo hacía ¿Que iba a ser de su adorada Kanra? Y esa era la idea que taladraba su psiquis: Rukia estaba muerta ¿Cómo se lo diría a Ichigo?

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas al observar a Ishida Rӯuken delante de él

-Kurosaki- la expresión de Rӯuken denotaba una extrema preocupación y cansancio

-Acaba de preguntar por Rukia-

-¿Está consciente?- se puso de pie tan rápido como si hubiese estado sentado en un resorte -¿Cuál es su estado?- el otro médico lo miraba fijamente -¡Contéstame!-.

-Tiene fracturado el brazo derecho y 2 costillas del mismo lado. Varios fragmentos de hierro se le incrustaron en el abdomen y casi pierde el ojo izquierdo. Por lo demás…

Debes darle la noticia- sonaba más a orden que a sugerencia.

-¡¿Estas demente?!-

-¿Y cuándo lo harás? ¿1 mes después que Kuchiki la haya enterrado? Sólo recuerda los fuertes sentimientos de zozobra e impotencia que te invaden al no saber nada de tus seres queridos- el bajo tono de voz le indico a Isshin que Rӯuken tenía razón.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya no podía dar credibilidad a la imagen que tenía frente a él. Allí, en medio de la sala, yacía el ser al que amaba más que nada. La persona que procedía del más bello y limpio amor experimentado en su existencia. Parecía que el destino de regocijaba en mofarse de él, pues fue en esa misma sala donde había velado a su adorada esposa.

La sonrisa amarga que se apoderó de su elegante rostro desapareció al percibir el movimiento del pequeño ser que descansaba entre sus brazos. Bajó la vista y se encontró con los ojos llorosos de su nieta Kanra. Por toda respuesta, la estrecho fuertemente contra su pecho.

* * *

Unos ojos miel captaban la escena sin ningún atisbo de emoción. Estaban vacíos y secos. Así como se encontraba el corazón y alma del dueño de ellos.

Ichigo estaba sentado en la parte exterior de la capilla de velación. Su mirada seguía los movimientos de cada uno de los presentes, sin embargo era mero reflejo. El único sentimiento que abarcaba su ser en ese momento era aquel que se prometió un día (hacia 18 años) no volver a acoger. Odio. Un profundo y latente odio hacia esa aberración que descansaba en los brazos de Byakuya.

* * *

Yuzu recibió de brazos de Kuchiki-sama a Kanra. Le sonrió y le explicó que era la hora de su comida, sin embargo la pequeña solamente quería el seguro refugio que brindaban los brazos de su padre. Por lo que, al salir con Yuzu de la capilla y ver al ser que su corazón ansiaba, corrió hacia él como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

* * *

La vio correr hacia él, pudo ver las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas, no obstante, estaba loca si pensaba que le recibiría. ¡No! ¡Definitivamente ese engendro no se le acercaría! Se puso de pie y le gritó -¡DETENTE! ¡No... te… me... acerques!- las palabras salieron cargadas de odio y repulsión. Al escucharlas, la niña paro en seco. No obstante, continuó con su andar hasta que escuchó nuevamente la voz de padre -¡¿QUE NO ME ESCUCHASTE?! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ!- todos los presentes voltearon a verle con premura. Isshin y Byakuya salieron de la capilla mientras Yuzu alzaba en sus brazos a la infante.

-¡Ichigo!- le grito Isshin. Y acercándose a él, le ordeno a Yuzu saliera de allí con Kanra

-¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!-

-¡No me fastidies!- y se giró para encaminarse a la salida. Cuando Isshin lo detuvo del hombro y con un movimiento brusco le giro, Ichigo replicó -¡Te dije que NO ME FASTIDIES!-

El golpe que el Kurosaki mayor le propino en el rostro lo tomo por sorpresa. Aparte de enviarlo al suelo, la sangre comenzó a brotar por su herido labio -Por favor, déjenme solo con el- pidió -Levántate y pelea conmigo si así crees que puedes descargar tu odio- nunca había visto a su padre tan serio y molesto.

Se levantó, se limpió la sangre, apretó los puños con fuerza y le dijo en tono de burla

-Váyanse todos al infierno y asegúrate que esa mocosa imbécil no salga-.

Isshin no se inmutó y prosiguió -Si en mis manos hubiese estado evitarte ese dolor, créeme que habría entregado mi vida- no importaba que fuera un hombre hecho y derecho, con una familia y profesión, al final de todo siempre seria aquel pequeño al que consolaba por la muerte de su madre -De ahora en adelante las cosas van a ser difíciles, te mentiría si te dijera que no, pero también te garantizo que vas a triunfar en cada batalla- coloco nuevamente sus manos en los hombros de su primogénito -No puedo exigirte que cambies tu actitud con Kanra, solo puedo suplicártelo. Ahora solo te tiene a ti, imagina que habría pasado con ella si tu también hubieras muer...-

-Los tiene a ustedes y a Byakuya-sama-

-¡Pero no es lo mismo! Tal vez yo no haya sido el mejor padre, pero ustedes estaban conmigo. Además yo... nunca te odie- Ichigo levanto la vista sorprendido y fue allí cuando se aferró nuevamente a su padre como si hubiese sido aquel niño de 9 años.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo murió en la tarde de un 17 de junio. Tenía 89 años.

Una vez (frente a la tumba de Rukia) le dijo a su hija -La mujer de la que me enamore era el tipo de mujer que moriría por sus hijos...Vive bien, crece bien y no te mueras antes que yo. Ah! Y si puedes, muere con una sonrisa. Si no... no podré mirar a la cara a tu madre-.

-Papa, por favor, salúdala de mi parte- en ese momento Kurosaki Kanra creyó haber visto a dos personas que se tomaban de la mano y juntas se alejaban hacia el final del cielo.

.

.

.

**Fin.**

**Nota de autor:** La última frase dicha por Ichigo son las mismas palabras que alguna vez le dijeran Isshin frente a la tumba de Masaki.


End file.
